Lo sabes
by Trickyn
Summary: Te quiero y lo sabes. No importa el tiempo que pase, ni cuantas mujeres suspiren mi nombre. Eres mía y soy tuyo. Aunque aún nos cueste aceptarlo. ACTUALIZADO CAP. 6
1. Chapter 1

_-Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero._

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza desde hace meses, con tanta insistencia que hubiera preferido arrancársela del cuerpo para dejar de escuchar esa voz.

Acostado en su ancha cama, miraba al techo blanco e inmaculado. No pestañeaba y se podría decir que tampoco respiraba si no fuera por su pecho oscilante.

_¿Me quería? ¿De verdad? ¿A mí? No tengo nada, soy repulsivo, egoísta, ególatra. ¿Qué tengo yo que no tenga él?_

Apartó la sábana blanca con parsimonia y acto seguido se levantó y abrió las cortinas de los ventanales amplios y altos. El sol era intenso, y la brisa que entraba era fresca y primaveral. Aunque todavía estaban en invierno, para él el frío siempre le había parecido agradable.

Le recordaba mucho a otra mañana que había vivido. Una de las tantas mañanas con _ella_.

Londres se encontraba más que perfecto el día de hoy, un paseo para despejar la memoria no haría mal. Se dio la vuelta y miró la figura femenina acostada en su cama. Una noche divertida, pensó. Pasó de largo hacia el baño para darse una ducha rápida; y cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, salió ágilmente del apartamento. Solía dejar a sus conquistas solas a la mañana siguiente, no le gustaba eso de recordar nombres ni preguntar que querían de desayunar. Él iba al asunto, y de ahí que ellas se las arreglasen.

Vestido con un abrigo negro largo, bufanda roja, zapatos italianos y su pelo rubio despeinado y más claro que nunca se dirigió a su cafetería favorita en la ciudad. Se dirigía allí siempre después de una noche "agitada". Y en las mañanas en las que amanecía solo, se preparaba un café en casa y aprovechaba las vistas tan privilegiadas que tenía de la ciudad.

Antes de entrar en la cafetería se sacudió los pies de la nieve y se frotó las manos para calentarse un poco mientras una nube densa de vaho salía de su boca. Hacía un frío que pelaba, así que se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Hey Alberto, ¿qué tal?- preguntó el Slytherin mientras se quitaba la bufanda.

-¡Signore Malfoy!- exclamó con un marcado acento italiano- Yo muy bien, ¿y usted qué? ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Claro, ya me conoces – respondió con una sonrisa pícara y acomodándose en uno de los asientos de la barra.

-¡Ajá! ¡Claro, sí, sí, sé a lo que se refiere _amico! _Usted con tanto ejercicio nocturno se va a quedar en los huesos – comentó socarronamente y con una ligera risa mientras le preparaba el café- Entonces si hiciéramos recuento ella sería la número…

-Hoy abstengámonos de contar, Al. No entra en el perfil de la lista, digamos que por lo de ayer ella a cambio me iba a hacer un pequeño favor…

-¡Uy! ¿Y eso que sería?- preguntó el italiano acercándose desde el otro lado de la barra.

-Podríamos decir que es la hija de un importante señor, que tiene mucho prestigio en el mundo literario…

-Ah…_io capisco_… ¿Quieres que su padre publique el libro de Theodore?

-Exactamente.- respondió tomando un sorbo de su café.

-¿Y a ella como la conociste? ¿En alguno de esos antros a los que vas?

-Eh, eh. No son antros, es sólo que a Theo le gustan esos lugares, dice que el ambiente bohemio es lo suyo, que no se ve "con traje de empresario, haciendo de sus obras puro comercio". Pero cuando esa dulce chica me haga este favor, él se arrepentirá y conocerá la buena vida. Será famoso, conocerá mundo y follará mucho. Simple. - comentó con una sonrisa.

-Ojalá todos comprendiéramos tu punto de vista de la vida, ¡pero supongo que el mundo de los mortales no está a tu alcance! Pero bueno, ¿vas a seguir saliendo con ella?

-Si me da lo que pido. No es que sea muy mala compañía – dijo con ironía- Además no es que vaya a "salir" con ella, sabes que esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario.

-Ay Draco, que equivocado que estás.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente de esa chica con la que venías hace meses. Era muy guapa, pelo castaño, ondulado. Nariz respingona. Piernas largas. Sí, sí, muy guapa. Y después ya no apareció más. Y de ahí que vienes casi como un ritual a esta cafetería después de acostarte con todo lo que se mueve. – comentó Alberto con atrevimiento. El tiempo les habían brindado una confianza muy estrecha y cercana. Y él siempre daba a conocer sus puntos de vista – Digamos que con ella, tu concepto de "salir", "tener novia", etc. era el que todo hombre en esta tierra tiene.

Se instaló un largo silencio solo interrumpido por las voces de los consumidores de café y de las vajillas de porcelana. Draco se levantó con un movimiento muy brusco, casi violento. Tomando sus cosas le pagó a Alberto, dejándole una propina muy generosa.

-Me tengo que ir. Un gusto verte, Al. Y no hagas más incursiones en la vida de tus clientes, o sino los perderás irremediablemente. Saludos a tu mujer. – con esto se despidió y salió del local, dejándose algo atrás, algo que le habían regalado meses atrás y que se había convertido en algo muy preciado para él: su bufanda roja.

* * *

-Te ves hermosa, Ginny. Sólo un par de punzadas por aquí y ya está.

Hermione Granger estaba de rodillas arreglando el vestido color rosa crema de su amiga de toda la vida. Le llegaba una luz por la ventana que hacía que pareciera un ángel, o mejor aún, una futura novia.

-Uff, que nervios tengo; es la primera cena tan elegante a la que vamos Harry y yo. ¡Espero que no piense que me veo ridícula!

-¡Pero que dices! Harry tendría que ser más troll de lo que es para no darse cuenta de lo bonita que te ves. – dijo Hermione sonriendo desde abajo- ¿Ya sabes que peinado te vas a hacer?

-Más o menos. Un moño. ¿O no? ¿O el pelo suelto? ¿Tal vez una trenza? No tengo ni idea, la verdad. – dijo suspirando y recogiéndose el pelo mientras se miraba al espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Eso ya lo vemos mañana. ¿La cena no es en tres días más? – preguntó a lo que Ginny respondió afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza. –Pues ya está. A ver… un poco más…y ¡ya está! Mira a ver si te gusta.

Ginny se bajó de la silla y se miró en el espejo. Después miró a su amiga con alegría contenida y una sonrisa en la cara. Se abalanzó sobre ella en señal de agradecimiento y casi se caen al suelo juntas.

-De verdad… creo que en otra vida fuiste costurera - exclamó riendo – ¡mi hermano por lo menos tendrá siempre las camisas con los botones en su lugar!- dijo mientras se quitaba el vestido.

Se formó un silencio en el que sólo se escuchaban los pájaros de fuera. Hermione fue la que habló.

-Nos hemos peleado.

-¿Cómo? ¿De nuevo?- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Sí… es él y sus estúpidos celos. La verdad es que con la edad que tenemos no deberíamos estar montando tanto espectáculo… ¡ya no tenemos 15 años!- dijo Hermione frustrada y sentándose en el sofá del apartamento de Ginny.

-Mira… yo sé que el te quiere mucho y le cuesta a veces ser un poco delicado, un poco menos él, ¿me entiendes? Por qué no hablan las cosas, se relajan y ven bien si de verdad quieren estar juntos. Son adultos, aunque mi hermano no se comporte como tal, y podrán hablar las cosas tranquilamente. No pueden estar siempre pasando por lo mismo. ¿Cuándo vuelve de su viaje?

-En dos meses más.

-Vaya…

-Eso lo dije yo al principio. A estas alturas quería mandarlo todo a la mierda. Pero tenemos planes juntos, ya sabes. Además no nos incumbe sólo a nosotros, sino a toda la familia. Pero bueno….ya veremos como van las cosas.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó al ver como Hermione se dirigía al vestíbulo a tomar su abrigo, su bufanda y su bolso.

-Sí, tengo un par de cosas que hacer, nos vemos más tarde, ¿sí? – dijo tomando sus cosas y abriendo la puerta para salir del apartamento.

-Herm, ya sabes que si necesitas mi ayuda, siempre estaré ahí – le recordó con una sonrisa muy propia de ella.

-¡Claro! Y te recomiendo que te hagas la trenza para la fiesta, te favorece. Además amanecerás más peinada después de una noche difícil…ya me entiendes – le sugirió guiñándole un ojo.

Bajó las escaleras, abrió la pesada puerta del edificio donde vivía su amiga, y en la calle, bajo la nieve, empezó a caminar.

No. No todo era culpa de Ron. Los celos de él tenían razón de ser, vaya que la tenían. Si él no hubiera encontrado esa carta firmada por un tal D.M, muy obvio como para negarlo, escondida entre sus faldas y sweaters; si él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella leía esa carta cada noche; si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que seguía pensando en otro hombre mientras estaba con él, tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Pero ella le daba el derecho a conservar su dignidad. Que se fuera el tiempo que quisiera en su "viaje de negocios". Él había sido muy bueno y ella no le había correspondido.

Se paró un momento y sacó su bufanda del bolso. Empezó a enrollarla en su cuello lentamente mientras sentía como ligeros copos de nieve caían sobre su pelo, su rostro, su abrigo y sobre sus manos que acomodaban su bufanda…

Una bufanda casualmente roja.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaba con prisa entre la gente, sin mirar que consecuencias le traía empujar a diestra y siniestra. Su pelo castaño se movía al ritmo del viento gélido que hacía por esas fechas, y la verdad es que sentía que estaba más calentito ejerciendo presión para pasar que si estuviera tranquilamente caminando. Logró por fin cruzar la calle, no sin unos intentos homicidas de los transportes que iban pasando por la vía, y se encontró con el edificio que le habían señalado en la hoja de papel. Abrió la ancha puerta con detalles en oro y caminó dentro del amplio recibidor, dirigiéndose a la recepción en la que atendía una señora anciana con cara simpática, lentes redondos y grandes, y una sonrisa delineada con lápiz labial rosa.

-Hola, buenas tardes. Soy…

-El señor Nott, por supuesto – dijo la mujer convencida, y dándose la vuelta, ya que antes estaba de espaldas - ¿Cómo le va? Bueno, su apartamento ya está presentable, han venido unos muchachos muy graciosos a primera hora para dejarlo en perfectas condiciones para usted. Supongo que ya sabe cuál es el número, ¿no?

-Sí, sí. Tengo la llave aquí – las sacó de su bolsillo y las agitó – Muchas gracias señora… - hizo un esfuerzo por leer la placa que tenía la mujer en su uniforme – eh… Curtis. Sí, muchas gracias. – le sonrío y, dándose media vuelta, entró en el ascensor color bronce.

Estaba expectante sobre lo que iría a encontrar cuando llegase a su destino; por lo menos lo poco que había visto del edificio por dentro se veía agradable: buenos sofás, bonita decoración, un aroma a jazmín, y unos ventanales amplios que dejaban entrar libre y maravillosamente la luz del sol.

Dentro del cubículo de metal, se miró en los espejos. Había crecido en lo últimos años; estaba incluso casi de la estatura de su amigo Draco, sus rasgos se habían endurecido, dejando ver una mandíbula fuerte, unos ojos verdosos delineados por unas gruesas cejas y una boca ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. También había cambiado su contextura; había mutado de ser ese niño delgaducho a ser un hombre fibroso y bien formado. Aunque no sacaba mucho provecho de esto último como lo hacían sus amigos, a veces tenía sus conquistas, pero no es que se caracterizase por eso. Le gustaba hacer otro tipo de "actividades".

Arreglándose la chaqueta, salió del elevador y se dirigió a la puerta número 93. _Debe de tener buenas vistas_, pensó. Dio vuelta la llave en la cerradura y lo que vio dentro escapaba de todo lo que había esperado antes. Sabía que su padre tenía buen gusto, pero nunca imaginó que le iba dejar de herencia tras su muerte tal belleza. Ante sus ojos se extendían con majestuosidad una alfombra italiana, las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros renacentistas, y las lámparas, blancas como gran parte de todo el apartamento, eran de cerámica y en forma de espiral.

En el dormitorio cubrían la cama sábanas de algodón egipcio, evidente al tacto, se lucía un balcón muy al estilo inglés, adornado con flores coloridas recién regadas. Una secuencia de cuadros surrealistas adornaba el cabecero de la cama, y era el único detalle colorido, además de las flores, ya que todo lo demás, muebles, paredes y puertas, eran de color blanco.

Theodore Nott había encontrado su paraíso. La única prueba de que su padre se había interesado tanto en el arte como él. Siguió explorando la estancia, mientras se bebía un vaso de whisky, hasta que decidió que era hora de tomar aire fresco.

Se puso su chaqueta de cuero y bajó. Se despidió con un efímero _Adiós señora Curtis_, y siguió su camino.

Llegó a su casa, un apartamento lujoso, no tanto como el que le dejó su padre, en el centro de Londres. Pero siquiera antes de meter la llave, la puerta se abrió sola. Dio un brinco y rápidamente, con sus reflejos más que entrenados, sacó su varita.

Pero se dio cuenta que esto era innecesario porque la persona con la que se encontraría le traería de todo menos malas sorpresas.

* * *

Se dirigía a su despacho lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, con ese aire soberbio que le caracterizaba. Ondeaba su capa con elegancia y sonreía a cualquier persona del sexo femenino que se le cruzaba. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer; hoy, el Departamento de Misterios, estaba más revuelto que nunca. Archivos, papeles, información privilegiada que ya a muchos les gustaría saber… Su trabajo consistía en "camuflar" todo esto. Y hacer esto le traía malas consecuencias, ya que siempre había uno o dos que intentaban sonsacarle información, ya fuera mediante el soborno, o por otros medios. Pero se notaba que no le conocían. Porque él no se dejaba corromper en ese sentido, su trabajo era el último recurso por el que podían acceder a él. Y le encantaba la sensación de poder que poseía ante el resto de la humilde población.

Llegó a su destino, y abrió la puerta, encontrándose dentro a su secretaria quien, con una falda bastante corta, se inclinaba sobre el escritorio del rubio. Pelirroja, de ojos azules y marcadas curvas, nunca pasaba desapercibida, y todos deseaban en secreto que fuera ella la que algún día les archivase los papeles o les avisase con su dulce voz que alguien quería verles. Pero sólo era Draco quien tenía ese privilegio. Porque él siempre obtenía lo mejor.

Se quedó de pie unos segundos para admirar "las vistas" incluso ladeando, descaradamente, la cabeza.

-Señor Malfoy – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y acomodando unos papeles entre sus manos. Le sonreía como si fuera una Barbie California.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Draco, simplemente? – le comentó él, acercándose con aire seductor hacia ella. – Es más fácil, ¿no crees?

- Claro que sí, pero no es parte de mi trabajo tutearle – dijo, mientras le acariciaba el pecho. – Eso lo podemos dejar para fuera del trabajo, ¿no? – propuso guiñándole un ojo y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando hubo llegado allí se dio media vuelta – En el Sparks. A las 8. No llegues tarde, Draco. – y se fue contoneando las caderas suavemente.

_Qué mujer_, pensaba. Eran bastante parecidos: seductores, descarados, y como no, atractivos.

No sabía que podía salir de eso.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al famoso restaurante, los situaron en una de las mejores mesas que podía haber. Y les dieron el mejor vino y caviar que pudiesen probar.

Charlaron, de cosas claramente superficiales y tópicas, ya que para los dos la cena era sólo una cortesía antes de ir directamente al asunto. No les interesaba conocerse el uno al otro, sólo querían hacer aquello que su cuerpo les estaba pidiendo.

La comida estaba riquísima, y la ambientación del lugar era encantadora. Buena iluminación y una música lenta e insinuante: jazz. Se colaba por sus oídos, les acariciaba suavemente mientras sus miradas se cruzaban.

Aunque no dudaba que estaba pasando un buen rato, siempre había un momento de la velada en que le pasaba lo mismo. Un momento en el que evocaba una imagen, un recuerdo. El rostro nítido de una persona a la que extrañaba más de lo que su orgullo le permitía decir.

Ella. Hermione.

Y si como de una premonición se tratase, apareció la mujer en la que pensaba. Como si hubiera acudido a su llamado.

Estaba perfecta. Con su pelo castaño y perfectamente ondulado, llevaba un vestido blanco de los que tanto le volvían loco a él. Se reía mientras le abrían la puerta del restaurante, venía acompañada por la hermana de la comadreja. Ginny, la niña pecosa novia de Potter.

La siguió sin pudor con la vista, la observó sentarse y acomodarse mientras pedía con su amiga que querían de beber. Se notaba que ella no le había visto.

Estuvo siguiendo cada movimiento suyo toda la noche, sin importar ya que tuviera una mujer sentada con él y haciéndole mimitos cada vez más insinuantes. Sentía una terrible urgencia por hablar con ella, saber de ella, que había sido de ella en todos estos meses.

Quería gritarle, abrazarla, tocarla, sentirla…

Y halló su momento. Ella se levantó, excusándose de que tenía que usar el baño, por lo cual el repitió su mismo movimiento, dejando a su secretaria-amante sola en la mesa. La siguió hasta un pasillo en el que a la derecha se encontraban los baños, y a la izquierda había una puerta de salida que llevaba al patio trasero del local.

Cuando ella iba a abrir la puerta, sin percatarse aún de la presencia de él, Malfoy la llamó:

-Hermione.

Se quedó literalmente de piedra, con la mano en la manilla y la boca abierta. Estaba de espaldas a Draco, así que éste no podía leer sus gestos. Cosa que sabía hacer a la perfección, y ella lo sabía. No quería ponerse en evidencia.

Se fue dando la vuelta despacio hasta quedar frente a él separados por una distancia considerable. No sabía que decir, que palabras emitir. Y lo único que atinó a hacer fue salir de allí por la puerta de emergencia. Pero él no se quedó atrás, ya que hizo exactamente lo mismo; no podía perder esta oportunidad.

Afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros, y su vestidito blanco se iba empapando de a poco, dejando translucir gran parte de su cuerpo. Intentaba buscar una salida pero se dio cuenta que era un patio cerrado, sin posibilidad de huída. Su pelo se pegó a su rostro, oscureciéndose y afinando sus rasgos. No llevaba sujetador, y el ya se había percatado de eso.

Los zapatos Draco chapoteaban en los charcos que se habían formado mientras intentaba acercarse a ella, pero a cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía. Su chaqueta pesaba de lo mojada que estaba, y de su cabello caían gotas que terminaban en sus hombros.

Los dos ahí, parados bajo la lluvia, conteniendo las ganas de decirse de todo, de expresar lo que sentían. Se miraban fijamente, como grabando a fuego el recuerdo del reencuentro en su memoria.

¿Qué había pasado que los había distanciado? ¿Irían a decir lo que pensaban? ¿O simplemente dejarían escapar la oportunidad?


	3. Chapter 3

Se quedó de piedra, pero rápidamente atinó a exclamar:

-¡¿Pansy? – preguntó con la boca más abierta que la de un túnel de metro estaba en shock y tan atontado que podrían darle con un bate de Quidditch y no se daría ni cuenta.

-¡Sí, Theo! ¡Por fin en casa! – respondió ella sonriendo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo iba a abrazarla, ella lo esquivó rápidamente – Eh, eh. No me gustan los abrazos, ¿recuerdas? Que vuelva de un viaje no significa que esté más blandita, sigo siendo la misma. Igual de perra, de mala persona y egoísta. C'est la vie – comentó esto último encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tienes toda la razón. Pansy Parkinson no será jamás una buena persona. Me parece genial, increíble. Te admiro por ser tú y bla bla bla – dijo con sarcasmo – Ahora, ¿Puedo pasar a mi propia casa? – dijo Theo, ya que Pansy le obstruía la entrada – Gracias, gracias. Bueno, tú ya sabes como va esto, coges lo que quieres, te sirves. Duermes en tu cuarto, las sábanas donde siempre y las mantas en el baúl del salón. El agua caliente, recuerda, primero a la derecha y después a la izquierda, y…. – fue interrumpido por la Slytherin.

-Sí, sí, Theo, sólo me fui dos meses. No es que haya estado un año fuera o me hubieran borrado la memoria – dijo con un movimiento de manos exagerado – aunque no hubiera estado mal….mira este desastre. Se nota que falta mano femenina aquí.

-Todo lo mío, es tuyo. – comentó con sorna abriendo los brazos – incluso yo.

-Theo, por Merlín… no digas esas cosas. Sería como acostarme con un hermano. Eso no es para mí – acompañó esto con una cara de asco teatral y fue a la cocina a servirse un té. La cocina, decorada con pequeños cuadros surrealistas tanto de Miró o Picasso, y con muebles finos de madera, era muy acogedora.

-¿De verdad te vas a hacer un té?, qué, ¿ahora te has hecho naturista también?- dijo divertido.

-Sí, tienes razón. El regreso de la reina tiene que ser celebrado como se debe. Llama a Draco, Zabini y compañía, ¡y diles que nos vamos de fiesta! Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Me temo que hoy no va a poder ser, reina de las borracheras. Draco está en una cita y Zabini se ha ido a no sé donde.

-¿Ah sí? Pues supongo que dos no son pocos para divertirse por ahí, ¿no, Theo?

-¿De verdad me quieres que nos vayamos de copas? Es martes, me duelen los pies, y sinceramente tengo unas ganas enormes de meterme a la cama, ponerme tres mantas encima y leer un libro.

-Ay Theo, Theo… ¡eres un viejo! Vamos, vístete, ponte presentable y llévame a un buen restaurante. Además he escuchado que estás casi terminando tu libro… ¡así que más razón aún!

-Bueno, bueno, tú ganas. Pero que sepas que ya no salgo más entre semana ¿eh?- dijo él dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Sabes que al final siempre haces totalmente lo contrario a lo que te propones, va en tu naturaleza. – saltó burlona mientras buscaba un vestido que ponerse.

-Para qué negarlo, soy tan encantador como impredecible – dijo con falsa soberbia.

-Claro, exactamente por eso todas tus novias no han durado más de tres meses.

-¡Aún no encuentro a mi musa!

-No me metas cuentos de las musas, es sólo que nadie sabe tolerarte – se escuchó que decía desde el baño mientras se maquillaba – suerte que me tienes a mí como compañera de piso, porque de lo contrario… estarías más solo que el pez que compramos el año pasado.

-¿Tan deprimente soy? Y pensar que ese pez se murió de hambre… por _tu_ culpa, porque no le comprabas la comida cuando debías. Y así pasó a otra vida_ Mufasa_.

-Pretenderé que no he escuchado que insinuaste que maté al pez que por cierto, tú quisiste comprar y al que prometiste cuidar "hasta que la muerte los separe".

-¡Y eso hice! Sólo que tú lo mataste – dijo con una sonrisa de vencedor mientras se acercaba al baño para ver si ya estaba lista - ¡Guau! Te ves espectacular. Qué bueno que te arreglaste esos pelos de loca que llevabas. Parecía que hubiera vuelto de alguna "faena" – dijo riéndose abiertamente de ella.

-Qué gracioso que estás, ¿eh? Prepárate alguno de estos días para alguna sorpresa mía… la recibirás cuando menos te lo esperas.

-Uy, ¡qué miedo! ¿Podemos irnos ya?, se está haciendo tarde y la verdad es que me vendría bien comer algo más que estar viendo como te pones los "polvos". – apremió mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta negra.

-Sí, estoy casi….casi…un poquito allí, y aquí… ¡Listo! Vámonos. – se apresuró a decir, y acto seguido tomó su bolso de mano negro y un blazer del mismo color que contrastaba con su vestido gris corto y drapeado.

Salieron muy animados y tomados del brazo, como viejos amigos. Se fueron en taxi, mientras hablaban de cómo habían estado durante esos meses separados. Él le contaba que había conocido a alguien, pero que como siempre pasaba, no resultaba ser nadie especial, por lo que la búsqueda de su "musa" continuaba. Ella le contaba como le había ido ahora que se había convertido en auror. Todavía pensaba que era una locura lo que había hecho, tomando en cuenta su historial. Pero Pansy era así, siempre salía con una cosa o la otra, se lanzaba a la aventura, a los riesgos, realizando cosas que nadie se había esperado antes. No como Theodore. Él era más sabio y se paraba a pensar un poco más las cosas. Pero claro, no siempre. Porque a veces sorprendía con unas cosas inimaginables.

Por lo que, para la Slytherin, ejercer de auror era más una meta personal, no una vocación. Era una cosa para redimir sus malas acciones del pasado.

Llegaron a su destino. Se bajaron del taxi y sintieron como el frío les calaba. Se apresuraron a entrar, y Theodore, como todo caballero, mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que su amiga pasara.

-Así que al Sparks, ¿no? Se me había olvidado que para algunas cosas tenías tan buen gusto – dijo la chica riéndose.

-¿Mesa para dos? – preguntó el camarero. Y cuando ya los dos asintieron, los guió a su mesa.

-Me gusta este lugar, además tienen buenos vinos. – dijo Theo mirando la carta – y la carne está _incroyable_ – comentó haciendo un círculo con el dedo índice y pulgar, en señal de aprobación.

Siguieron hablando y riendo, contándose anécdotas y reviviendo viejos momentos como siempre lo hacían cada vez que tenían tiempo. Disfrutaron del buen vino que pidió el castaño y celebraron la futura publicación del libro de él y la vuelta de la "reina".

Pero aún no sabían que, en ese mismo lugar, a sólo unos metros, estaban dos personas a las que ellos creían separados.

Y que volvían a reencontrarse.

* * *

Sus miraban destilaban fuego, pasión, enfado. La Gryffindor seguía rehuyendo los intentos del rubio para estar más cerca de ella. Lo miraba a los ojos, por un lado como reprochándole muchas cosas pasadas, y por otro pidiéndole a gritos que simplemente la abrazara para no soltarla jamás.

Se preguntaba dónde estaba ese Draco impulsivo, poco precavido y altanero. Ese que, cuando creía que algo era suyo no lo soltaba. Porque lo que veía aquí, ante ella, era una visión totalmente distinta.

Ante sus ojos veía a un hombre desarmado, solo y atormentado. Sólo con verle el semblante sabía que por dentro le suplicaba que le diera una oportunidad de tratar de explicarse, como tantas otras veces había intentado. Pero ella, como en aquellas ocasiones, no iba a ceder.

Le dolería escucharlo. Le dolería que le fuese a decir lo que ella ya sabía desde un principio: que a pesar de que los tiempos cambiasen ella iba a seguir siendo una sangresucia inmunda, sin el privilegio inalcanzable de ser parte de su mundo. Le dolería escuchar de sus labios que la culpa no fue suya, sino de su familia, de su entorno. Le dolería escuchar que él no fue capaz de luchar contracorriente para mantener su amor.

Por eso ella había desconectado tantos meses, y nadie había sabido nada de ella durante ese tiempo. Excepto por una sola persona: Ron. Él la ayudó desde el principio, como siempre lo hacía. Cuidaba de ella, la trataba bien, la apoyaba.

Y por eso pensó_ ¿Por qué no puede ser Ron el que de verdad quiero? ¿Por qué no olvidarme de __**él**__, y seguir adelante con el que siempre se supone que debería haber estado?_

Pero no era fácil olvidar sus caras por la mañana, la bufanda roja que le regaló que le quedaba tan perfecta, esos besos cálidos y esos cafés donde el italiano Alberto.

Extrañaba ahondar en esos ojos grises, tocar ese cabello rubio, ruborizarse con sus caricias y con esa sonrisa ladeada.

Y ahí tenía de nuevo a ese hombre de los ojos mercurio, el las camisas negras y la piel blanca, que en ese momento, con la lluvia recorriéndolo, se veía muy apetecible y atractivo.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que él le tocaba el brazo, haciéndola salir de su trance. Su contacto le quemaba, le transmitía una corriente eléctrica indescriptible que hacía arder cada poro de su piel.

Tan solo con ese simple gesto la hacía sentir como Ron nunca pudo hacerla sentir en todos esos meses.

-Hermione – repitió, despacio, alerta.

Ella no respondió de nuevo. No podía. Su mente estaba en un lapsus del que no podía salir. Sólo se dedicaba a mirarle, a recordar cuantas veces había besado cada parte de su ser…._si tan_ _sólo pudiera hacerlo otra vez…_

Y sin recibir órdenes de su mente, con total falta de juicio, condujo su mano a la mejilla de Draco, quien en un principio se sobresaltó y abrió mucho los ojos. Pero pasada la impresión, el la tomó de su mejilla, acercando el rostro de la mujer al suyo con lentitud, deleitándose con solo mirarla y sentirla.

Esos ojos castaños que tanto había recordado durante meses estaban a su merced, expectantes, mirándole fijamente como pidiéndole que cada vez acortase más las distancias. A lo que él claramente obedeció.

Tomó su pequeña cintura con sus manos robustas y la acercó, sin perder el roce que mantenía con su mejilla, ahora sonrosada. El Slytherin movió su mano a través del rostro de Hermione, delineando sus contornos y pasando a masajear su pelo, para después tirarlo e inclinar su cabeza para que estuviera más cerca de la suya propia.

Cada vez más eran sólo milímetros los que los separaban, y cada uno esperaba ansioso el momento en el que sus labios se fueran a encontrar de nuevo. Querían saber si después de aquel tiempo algo había cambiado, o si todo se había quedado ahí. Como cuando congelan el tiempo y pareciera que nada hubiera pasado.

Pero ambos sabían la respuesta de antemano.

Al fin se encontraron en un beso cálido, suave y lento.

En un beso se para el tiempo, dicen.

Para ellos no había momento como aquel, el sabor de cada uno llenaba al otro, le satisfacía y le producía una sensación increíble de paz y correspondencia.

Fueron aumentando el ritmo, y él la apoyó contra la pared, sin despegarse de sus labios, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y saboreaba el placer de recorrer su boca. Su vestido blanco iba cada vez más arriba, y parecía que no tenía intenciones de bajar.

En el momento en el que Draco empezó a tocar su muslo y a disfrutar de su cuello, ella reaccionó y se separó del beso instantáneamente, como si algo le recordase que no podía estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

La lluvia casi había cesado, y a pesar de que estaba empapada, sentía ese calor sofocante recorrerle cada recoveco de su piel. Era como si le hubieran prendido fuego y nadie quisiera apagarlo.

Se tocó los labios y miró al suelo.

-Draco yo… yo no puedo hacer esto. – dijo con una nota de amargura en su voz, mientras se tocaba los labios, con culpabilidad. Se arregló el vestido y lo miró a los ojos – No es así de fácil. No puedes venir y besarme de la nada. Las cosas no funcionan así.

Él sólo se limitó a mirarla, convencido en silencio, al igual que Hermione, de que había sido ella la que había empezado el juego.

Se instaló un silencio entre ambos, en el que Hermione bajaba la mirada constantemente, hasta que interrumpió:

-Tengo que irme. Ginny me espera… Adiós. – se despidió rápidamente, con los dedos todavía acariciando donde antes él había posado sus labios.

Se dio la vuelta para verla irse. Para ver a la mujer que amaba y anhelaba irse.

La miró entrar por la puerta por la que había intentado escapar, y veía claramente como su vestido mojado dejaba ver exactamente lo que él quería y deseaba volver a poseer.

Porque ese beso más que dudas e incógnitas, lo único que le dejó fue la confirmación de que esa pasión, ese deseo, ese cariño, ese _amor _estaba lejos de estar muerto.

Le dejó la confirmación de que, ese amor correspondido, pero no aceptado, iba a volver a nacer.

Y él se iba a encargar de que eso pasara.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Perdónenme por haber tardado tanto! Pero es que la inspiración no me llegaba. Aunque sólo hicieron falta unos días de vacaciones para ponerme las pilas!

Este capítulo es un poco más lento, no tanto diálogo ni acción. Quería plantear un poco mejor cómo se sentían los personajes después de su separación, que es explicada en este episodio!

Espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño y de verdad que traté de profundizar mucho en los personajes para que se pudieran poner en su piel y saber exactamente cómo se sienten.

Bueno, sin más, les dejo con este nuevo capítulo de: _Lo sabes_.

Un beso!

* * *

Al día siguiente recordó con mucha claridad lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, que era precisamente eso lo que no dejo que pegara ojo en toda la noche.

Recordó como se despidió de Ginny rápidamente y la exclamación de ésta al ver su vestido mojado, interrumpida por su abrir de ojos al darse cuenta de quien venía justo detrás de ella, Draco Malfoy. Con una mirada cómplice entendió lo que su amiga pelirroja le decía, que podía traducirse como _Que diablos hace ese aquí_? A lo que ella respondió de la misma manera, abriendo mucho los ojos _Ya te contaré_.

Después de ese juego de miradas, que llevaban años haciendo, cogió su bolso y su abrigo y salió pitando de allí, apareciéndose en su apartamento. No miro atrás ni retrocedió, a pesar de que sentía perfectamente como esos grises ojos se clavaban en ella y como tentaban a sus pies para que diesen media vuelta.

Cuando hubo llegado a casa, se quitó los zapatos cansada nada más cruzar por la puerta. Colgó su vestido empapado para que se secase y se puso un cómodo pijama. Acto seguido se acostó en su cama, pero tenía la sensación de que se había tomado tres cafés de un solo golpe. No podía cerrar los ojos, y se movía de un lado para otro, desordenando las sábanas y almohadas hasta que termino acostada del otro lado, como cuando era niña y creía que durmiendo al revés sus pesadillas iban a desaparecer.  
Pero instantáneamente se levanto, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Estaba confundida, no se reconocía.

¿Qué había pasado esta noche? ¿Qué había hecho? Y lo peor de todo… ¿por qué?

Se dirigió al baño y se mojo el rostro, cansada. Había sido una noche extraña, surrealista. Nunca pensó que el Slytherin se volvería a acercar a ella después de todo este tiempo.  
Negando con la cabeza y salpicando todo de agua, se cogió una cola y saco de su cajón el único pecado que se permitía: sus cigarrillos.

Sí. Hermione Granger, la intachable, fumaba.

No sabía cuando había empezado exactamente, pero sabía que había sido a raíz de su ruptura con el rubio. Lo había pasado mal, muy mal. Y lo único que podía consolarla era fumarse un cigarro cada vez que los recuerdos de su bufanda roja y de su sarcástica sonrisa se asomaban por su subconsciente. Pero cada vez mas las memorias que tenia de el se iban borrando, lograba arrancarlas de raíz por momentos, arrugarlas y digerir que el ya no iba a volver a estar con ella. Era duro hacerlo, pero peor era el hecho irreversible de que el la había abandonado.

Calada tras calada pensaba, sentía como sus ojos querían llorar pero ella no les dejaba, y recordaba.  
La santurrona G. Siempre pisoteada, hecha tonta por todos. Y ella nunca hacía nada, era muy buena, muy correcta, muy respetuosa con los sentimientos de los demás, cuando la mayoría no se preocupaba por los de ella, porque pensaban que la castaña casi ni los tenía. Siempre la Gryffindor había sido de piedra, decidida en momentos de necesidad y siempre el pilar que mantenía la unión de sus amigos. Pero no se les pasaba por la cabeza que ella flaqueaba y que no era tan fuerte como aparentaba ser.  
El único que llegó a conocer sus debilidades y verla vulnerable había sido el, ese rubio oxigenado de ojos tan grises como el mercurio.

Y en ese momento amargo tomó una decisión: no iba a dejar que la pillara con la guardia baja nunca más. Desde ahora iba a estar siempre alerta.

Iba a terminar esto de una vez por todas haciéndolo sufrir y extorsionándolo con todo hasta con su presencia.  
Porque desde ahora ella se convertiría en lo que el mas desearía y anhelaría, pero que nunca podría poseer.  
Llego la hora de que la santa y buena tomara las riendas del asunto, y nada mejor que seducir y hacer caer a Malfoy para hacerle comprender que nunca la podría tener de nuevo.

Que entendiera que había perdido su oportunidad.

Pero ella esperaba con todas su fuerzas no caer en su propio juego.

Porque enamorarse de nuevo, renacer eso que todavía sentía por el, no figuraba entre sus cartas. 

* * *

Al igual que la Gryffindor, el rubio recordó lo que había pasado en el restaurante.  
Cuando la vio irse, no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso.

Había sido tal y como los recordaba: cálido, lento y sensual.

Se dio cuenta de que su cita de esa noche había desaparecido misteriosamente. Estaba claro que se había aburrido y había decidido marcharse dignamente. Pero bueno, lo único que significaba su ausencia nocturna con el, era que no iba a desayunar donde Alberto. En el fondo lo agradecía, no tenia nada de ganas de pasar la noche con nadie después de lo que había pasado. Ese 'hecho' fue lo que le llevo a deambular por las calles de Londres hasta muy entrada la madrugada, donde se puso apreciar la salida del sol desde una colina.

Sacó un cigarrillo, habito que había adquirido hace un año o así, ignorando que compartía este vicio con otra persona que, en realidad, fue la causante de que lo quisiera probar en un principio.

Raras coincidencias.

Desde la colina de ese parque, sentado en ese banco desquebrajado veía el sol radiante sustituyendo a la luna. Aspiraba hondo, sintiendo como el humo recorría su garganta, para después calar en su pulmón, hasta que salía por su boca en diferentes formas blanquecinas.  
Se dirigió a su apartamento, pero no quiso pensar más en ella. Todos los mínimos detalles le recordaban a su risa, sus enfados, a su olor a vainilla y su pelo alborotado.

No podía dejar de tenerla presente en todo.

Había sido bonito. Una historia que recordar que, como todo en su vida, el había echado a perder. Por influencia, por culpa de su familia, pero él no supo defender lo que quería y decir que no. Se había acobardado, y aún, hasta ahora, no entendía como pudo haberlo estropeado con tanta estupidez. Fue solo falta de decisión, falta de hombría.

En ese momento el no se reconoció, y aun seguía sin reconocerse.

¿Dónde había quedado ese Slytherin que siempre lograba lo que se proponía, que nunca dejaba que los demás se le impusieran?

No lo sabía. Lo único que sí sabía era que tenia, que iba a recuperar a Hermione, costase lo que costase. Iba a enmendar todo, aunque aún no sabía como.

Pero había un problema...

Y ese problema tenía nombre y apellido.

-¡Cariño, ya llegué! - sonó una voz femenina entrando por la puerta - qué horror de aeropuertos, lo hubieras visto, tan poca organización, ¡un desastre! Ven, ayúdame con esto, coge este bolso y la maleta por favor - pidió la mujer entrando en la casa atareada de cosas, haciendo ruido con sus tacones y desarreglando su largo pelo rubio recogido en un alto moño.

Astoria Greengrass.

Ella era 'el problema'.

Ella era la razón por la cual la relación del rubio con la castaña había terminado estrepitosamente.

Porque él se había tenido que casar con ella, como decirlo... Por cojones. Un arreglo entre las dos familias que había sido acordado y mantenido en secreto, ya que los padres de cada una no consideraban necesario informar de esto a sus hijos hasta que cumpliesen los 25 años, edad en la que el trato debía ser cumplido.

Daba igual cuanto dinero y posición social tuviesen, sus padres parecían sacados del siglo XVI.  
Si uno de los dos, Draco o Astoria, se negaba a hacer lo que se legalmente se le decía, significaba la ruina económica para los suyos, es decir, que todo el dinero que tenían y el tributo que recibían de la otra familia cada año recíprocamente para asegurar que estas siempre mantuvieran su estatus social y para que mantuvieran sus negocios a flote, sería dado a la familia opuesta.  
Por lo cual, en aquel momento en el que fue informado de la situación no pudo negarse, darle la espalda a sus padres aunque estos le hubiesen jugado sucio a su favor.

'_Somos tu familia Draco, ella no significa nada, sabes que no es buena para ti ni para nosotros. No encaja aquí, no te corresponde estar con ella. No nos falles.'_ le repetía su padre, hasta que logro su cometido: que el Sly eligiera a la rubia antes que a Hermione.

* * *

Después de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior sentada en la ventana, decidió ducharse y dar una vuelta, no tenia ganas de hablar con Ginny y explicarle lo que había pasado el día anterior, otras cosas rondaban su mente, a las que se sumaban todo el papeleo que tenia que hacer y las reuniones que tenia que concretar.

Rápidamente se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida.  
Se puso un jersey azul marino, una gabardina beige que combinaba con unas botas de un color parecido, unos jeans y por supuesto, su bufanda roja.

Ese simple complemente tenia un enorme significado para ella, y por eso la usaba cada vez que podía.

La historia era que se habían comprado dos iguales junto a Malfoy el día de su tercer aniversario, y desde su separación era lo único que le quedaba tan cercano a él.

Aún no entendía como sólo tres años pueden a uno hacer olvidar todo lo malo que esa persona nos ha hecho en el pasado, cambiando todo el rencor por amor. No entendía como en solo tres años llego a quererlo más de lo que no pudo llegar a querer nunca a Ron, por mas que lo intentara.

No importaba cuantos mimos el le hiciera, ni cuanto se esforzara, el sentimiento de pasión que ella tuvo alguna vez por él se había extinguido. Lo admiraba y le quería muchísimo, pero estar juntos no era emocionante ni sentía ese vértigo tan característico cuando ves a alguien cuando te gusta.

¿Por qué estaba con él? La opción más segura, claro está.

Estaba con el porque sabía que la querría y la cuidaría como debía. Aunque ella no pudiera corresponder lo primero completamente.

La ventaja era que al menos, por ahora, no le había pedido que viviesen juntos. A ella le encantaba su espacio, su propio baño, su cocina, su dormitorio. Pero no podía decir que le molestaba que él pasase alguna que otra noche allí, porque no era cierto. Igual que ella a veces pasaba alguna en el apartamento del pelirrojo.

Fue al salón, haciéndose una cola mientras caminaba hasta allí, repasó unos archivos que tenía amontonados encima de la mesa de café, y cogió su bolso, lista para irse.

Mientras caminaba, en esa fría mañana, le entró un hambre de muerte, y por causa del destino tal vez, se vio a ella misma parada enfrente de un café que, con letras verdes, rojas y blancas, decía 'Il Caffè Italiano'.

Un nombre no muy original la verdad, pero estaba segura de que ese era la cafetería a la que iban siempre con Draco.

Sin pensarlo, y para corroborar lo que pensaba, entró al local.

Se sonrío a si misma cuando se encontró con el lugar igual como lo había visto por ultima vez, hace un año.

_El mejor café de la ciudad _ le decía el rubio siempre que iban, con su típica sonrisa ladeada.

Apenas entró alguien la reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Signorina Hermione! ¡Pero que alegría verla por aquí! Pensé que no tendríamos este 'onore'! - dijo Alberto abrazándola con su amplia barriga.

-¡Alberto! Sí, ¿que tiempo no? La verdad es tampoco pensaba que volvería por aquí, ni siquiera sé cómo he llegado.

-Venga y siéntese por favor. ¡Hoy il caffè y las tostadas van por la casa! ¿Lo mismo de siempre? – la castaña asintió - Café con leche, dos cucharadas de azúcar y tostadas con poca mantequilla y mucha mermelada, ¡marchando!

-Vaya, que buena memoria tienes. No pensé que te acordarías, Al. - dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras se sentaba. Le encantaba sentirse tan bien atendida y recibida.

-¡Claro! Tres años seguidos viniendo dejan huella. Tengo que decir que la hemos echado de menos por aquí. ¿Mermelada de fresa?

-Sí, por favor. - respondió, y después intrigada preguntó- ¿A quién te refieres con 'hemos'?

-Pues claro - empezó a decir, mientras preparaba el café- me refiero al signore Malfoy. Viene casi siempre aquí. Todas las mañanas después de - se contuvo, ya que no iba a dar las razones exactas de por qué el rubio asistía a su ritual del café algunas mañanas. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que iba siempre después de echar un polvo? No. Por más que quisiera a la signorina, cada uno tenía derecho a su intimidad. Se las ingenió para decir una mentira piadosa - ...después de los días de trabajo duro. Ya sabe, eso del Departamento de Misterios es cosa estresante - dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Ah, claro. El Departamento de Misterios. ¿Has sabido algo de su esposa?

-No mucho. No habla de ella casi. Sólo sé que se va mucho de viaje, por eso Draco está siempre solo. La muchacha parece ser muy aplicada en su campo. Trabaja para Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, pero más de ella no sé. – Hermione lo miraba atentamente. Sabía que su relación con la rubia no era más que una pantalla, siempre lo había supuesto, pero ahora Al se lo confirmaba. – Pero usted es mucho más guapa y aplicada, por eso siempre me cayó bien desde un principio. – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Tome, aquí están las tostadas y el café. Le he dicho a Jimmy que prepare un zumo de naranja también – le comentó guiñándole un ojo.

-Al, ¿Todavía tienes esa caja de objetos perdidos? Creo que me dejé unos guantes la última vez que vine – le preguntó mientras se tomaba el café.

-Sí, sí. ¡Pero no te aseguro que estén aún allí! – y se fue a atender a un cliente mientras se reía con su gran panza y su bigote negro.

Cuando Hermione hubo terminado de tomar su desayuno, se dirigió a la caja, donde empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas a ver si encontraba sus guantes. Pero lo que encontró fue aún mejor.

Entre las cosas había una bufanda roja, inconfundible ante sus ojos. Para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto, miró la etiqueta que tenía escrito con rotulador, y con su letra claramente diferenciable por lo delicada que era: _19/09 Te quiero Draco_.

Era exactamente la señal que estaba buscando para empezar su plan. Y lo primero que hizo fue coger su bufanda e intercambiándola con la del Slytherin, quedando la suya en la caja y la de él entre sus manos. Su bufanda tenía ese olor tan característico suyo. Olor a perfume, olor a Draco. Podría quedarse días así, sosteniendo la bufanda entre sus manos e hundirse en su aroma.

Acto seguido tomó un papel y escribió:

_¿Quieres tu bufanda? Entonces ven a buscarla._

_Estaré donde siempre. Recuerda de traer una toalla._

_H._

Enrolló el papel y lo guardó cuidadosamente en la bufanda.

Le dijo que se encontrasen donde todo había empezado. El lugar del principio de todo.

Hermione Granger estaba jugando sus cartas.

Y esperaba que no se estuviera equivocando.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo de todas en este fic :) me cuesta un poco centrarme, pero siempre consigo sacar un nuevo capítulo porque ustedes me animan a seguir!

Un besito y sin más, otro capítulo de _Lo Sabes_!

**_Acto seguido tomó un papel y escribió:_**

**_¿Quieres tu bufanda? Entonces ven a buscarla._**

**_Estaré donde siempre. Recuerda de traer una toalla._**

**_H._**

_Enrolló el papel y lo guardó cuidadosamente en la bufanda._

_Le dijo que se encontrasen donde todo había empezado. El lugar del principio de todo._

_Hermione Granger estaba jugando sus cartas._

_Y esperaba que no se estuviera equivocando._

* * *

-¡Hora de despertarse dormilón!

Fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó Draco por la mañana, sabía perfectamente quien era aún con los ojos cerrados, pero el simple hecho de que la dueña de esa vocecilla, Pansy, saltase a su cama, desordenara todo y se pusiera a hacerle cosquillas ya lo ponía alterado.

-¡Pansy, por favor! ¡No! ¡Piedad, te lo pido!- gritaba él, sin poder evitar reírse y convertirse en el Draco que sólo se permitía ser con sus amigos.

-¡Hombre! ¿Era hora, no? Son las once de la mañana, me temo que tengo que decir que tus buenos hábitos se están perdiendo.

- Theo, Theo, ¿aún tengo que explicarte que mis noches no son como las de nadie común y corriente? – dijo el Sly con la mirada llena de falsa soberbia mientras se incorporaba en la cama, con su amiga al lado – pareciera que ni me conoces – comentó con una risa liviana.

- Tendré que recordarte, mi estimado amigo, que te conozco muy bien, tanto, que aún no sé como tu esposa no se entera de nada, será tonta, o también le gusta que otros se metan en su entrepierna. Opto por las dos – dijo riéndose a carcajadas, y acto seguido se sentó en la cama también.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? – preguntó la pelinegra mirando a todas partes – no la veo por ninguna parte.

-Ni la verás, nunca está aquí, gracias a Merlín. Siempre tiene tanto trabajo que vive viajando, o eso es lo que me cuenta. Si te digo la verdad, ni me interesa ni me interesará. Cada uno vive sus vidas y mira que fue lo mejor que acordamos – le respondió a su amiga mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

- Pero, ¿y si te ven con otra? Es que suele pasar muy a menudo – opinó con una risa burlona.

-Los dos argumentamos que son cenas y cosas de negocios, ya sabes como funciona esto, Pansy, y mejor lo saben nuestros padres, fiel reflejo de los matrimonios arreglados. Ustedes tienen suerte de que no les pase esto, a mí me dan una esposa chillona y a Theo un nuevo apartamento. Tiene gracia – comentó mientras se levantaba en dirección al baño y le daba una calada a su cigarro.

-Me impresiona lo poco sensible que eres a veces. ¡Su padre acaba de morir! Un poco más de tacto no vendría mal, en serio. – le reprendió la Slytherin.

-¡Pero si su padre era un cabrón! No vengas a decir tonterías, que nos conocemos muy bien.

-¡Serás bruto! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! – gritó exasperada abriendo mucho los ojos y moviendo las manos de un lado para otro.

-Ey, ey, ey. Agradecería mucho que no hablaran de mí como si no estuviera aquí, porque lo estoy. – interrumpió Theodore con su habitual calma - ¿Estoy o no estoy? Esa es la cuestión. – se preguntó retóricamente el Sly con una mano en su barbilla – Bueno, la cosa es que me da igual lo que diga Draco porque es verdad, mi padre era un jodido cabrón, lo único que agradezco es que me haya dejado ese apartamento y a mi madre tranquila y sanita. Pero les juro que como vuelvan a hablar de mí por las buenas, cogeré fotos suyas de cuando tenían quince años y las publicaré a todo el mundo mágico. – amenazó divertido a sus amigos – Sí, tú con el pelo engominado como si te hubiera lamido una vaca y tú con ese corte al estilo champiñón y la falda larga como monja.

-Bueeeno, tampoco hace falta que lleguemos a esos extremos, querido. Te dejaremos tranquilo. Aunque tienes que admitir que te encanta que una chica te defienda, ¿o no? – le dijo Pansy tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo a lo que el castaño respondió rodando los ojos.

-Yo me voy a duchar, si quieren comer algo, ya saben donde está el café, el pan, la mermelada, el jamón y… ya me entienden. – y acto seguido cerró la puerta del baño.

Cuando terminó de darse esa ducha tan refrescante después de haber dormido unas cinco horas solamente, procedió a vestirse. De negro, está claro. Su color favorito, imprescindible. Pero cuando fue a buscar su bufanda se dio cuenta de que no estaba. La buscó por todas partes: en la cocina, en los cajones del armario, en el salón…pero nada.  
Sus amigos le preguntaban qué era lo que buscaba, pero él sólo respondía _Nada, es que es algo_ _con valor sentimental._ Y claramente a esta contestación le sucedían las carcajadas de los Slys. _Algo sentimental… sí, claro._

Cuando ya pensó que la había perdido irremediablemente, un _click_ sonó en su cabeza.

_Debe de estar donde Al –_ pensó.

Despidiéndose de sus amigos, se dirigió velozmente hacia el café de su amigo, entrando y saludando rápidamente. Empezó a rebuscar en la caja de objetos perdidos y la encontró. Un alivio inmenso recorrió su cuerpo, y mientras sostenía la bufanda para cerciorarse de que era suya, un papel cayó de ella.

Leyó el mensaje que en éste estaba escrito y sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

_¿Era posible que fuera ella? _

El lugar de siempre, decía. Cuanto tiempo que no había ido allí.

Además estaba firmado con una H. Tenía que ser ella, tantas coincidencias no podían existir.

Tan absorto estaba en el papel que no había reparado en la etiqueta de la bufanda.

_19/09 Te quiero Hermione._

Era su letra, lo había escrito él hacía ya un año, el día exacto en el que cumplían tres años de noviazgo. Es decir… que esa era su bufanda. La cogió en sus manos con mucha delicadeza y la olió, llenándose de ese perfume de vainilla que le volvía loco. Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió el lugar en el que ella le había citado. Hizo aparecer una toalla, y con un ansia tan impropia de él, se fue rápidamente en dirección hacia ella.

Hacia su castaña.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar acordado estaba expectante, confundido aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Le parecía que lo que iba a pasar era una perfecta oportunidad de ver en qué se estaba metiendo. De nuevo.

A pesar de su nerviosismo caminaba soberbio y arrogante, como siempre había sabido hacerlo. No se daba un respiro y acomodaba la toalla que llevaba al hombro con clara incomodidad.

Finalmente llegó al sitio en que ella le había citado y se dio cuenta de que estaba igual de bello que como lo recordaba. El lago ahí brillante con los rayos del sol reflejados en él, las flores más amarillas que nunca.

Y ahí, bajo un árbol descansaba Hermione. Hermosa y radiante como siempre.

Llevaba un vestido de flores, ligero y colorido. Iba descalza y se acomodaba sobre el césped a la sombra de ese árbol robusto y ancho. Parecía una de esas pinturas mitológicas renacentistas, donde ella jugaba el papel de la Venus más seductora.

Distraída, jugaba con una ramita que había encontrado en el suelo mientras leía el libro que descansaba en sus brazos. Nietzsche, cómo no. Aún no se le había olvidado el gusto por la filosofía que tenía, ya que él mismo terminó cayendo en las redes existenciales de ella gracias a la Gryffindor.

Se quedó de pie a su lado, hasta que ésta se percató del gesto y elevando la mirada simplemente le dijo:

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿No te sientas?

-Sólo quiero saber si me vas a devolver mi bufanda – le dijo intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Ah, sí, claro. Qué tonta. Aquí está – le respondió extendiéndosela. Él intento cogerla pero ella se la volvió a poner en su brazo – Pero no va a ser tan fácil. Primero vas a tener que pasar una especie de… ¿cómo decirlo? Una prueba. ¿Te recuerda algo este lago? Pues si quieres la prenda de vuelta vamos a decidirlo como en los viejos tiempos.

Y ahí estaba ella, tan pícara como la recordaba. Toda una mujer que había dejado su inocencia y su timidez atrás hace tiempo atrás, junto a él.

Le estaba pidiendo lo mismo de antaño, cuando iban a pasar el día allí y luego para decidir a qué lugar ir a comer, o si visitar una librería o una tienda antigüedades, al más puro estilo _vintage_, hacían una carrera en el lago para ver quién ganaba.

-Me parece justo – dijo el rubio. Y comenzó a desvestirse. Acto seguido la castaña también.

Él la miraba de reojo, y ella lo sabía. Parecían dos niños de 17 años de nuevo, siguiendo un juego con reglas desconocidas. Con su biquini azul que contrastaba con su pálido tono de piel, Hermione se agachó a recoger la toalla de Draco que se había caído al suelo. Él la siguió con la mirada, hasta que ella se acercó lentamente y depositó el objeto en su pecho, rozándole el pecho intencionadamente. El Sly, al sentir el contacto empezó a sentir esa sensación extraña que sólo ocurría cuando ella estaba cerca. Intentaba mantenerse impasible, pero le costaba trabajo no tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta ya no poder más.

_Contrólate…_

Cogió la toalla, tocando con suavidad sus finos dedos, que estaban helados. Hacía un frío que calaba. Por algo que estaban en pleno invierno. Si alguien los viera así, con esas pintas tan veraniegas diría que estaban locos.

-Bueno, ¿terminamos con esto ya? Tengo frío y cosas que hacer.

-Sí, claro, como si te fuera a creer – rio ella- Pues parecía el otro día que no tenías ninguna prisa. ¿O me equivoco? – le comentó sugerentemente la leona notando como él se ponía tenso. Bien, estaba logrando su objetivo.

Toda la seguridad de Draco que al principio sentía flaqueaba por momentos. Tenerla cerca de nuevo le afectaba más de lo que podría decir.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa aquí, ¿no?

-No, cuéntame por favor – le miró ella con suspicacia.

-Vamos, Hermione. No voy a estar como un estúpido dibujándotelo con manzanitas. Sabes que no soy de esos que se andan con rodeos. Sabes lo que quiero. Te lo dejé muy claro.

-Lo que quieres tiene novio y por si aún no te has enterado, estás casado.

-Fue un error – argumentó apartando la vista. Empuñó las manos con fuerza.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedes hablar de eso como si fuera una tontería que se puede arreglar con tanta facilidad.

- Estoy dispuesto a enmendarlo.

-¿Cómo? La verdad es que no te entiendo. Ha pasado un año Draco, un año. Muchas cosas han cambiado y más en estas circunstancias. Tú dijiste que pasaría si se divorciaban. Además… Ron me quiere. – expuso ella y se cruzó de brazos. No estaba segura de si esa era su mejor defensa.

-No tanto como yo. – Ahí estaba. Jugando sus cartas, expectante. – Me he dado cuenta tarde de la estupidez que cometí. Sé que he tardado mucho, y lo siento. Pero…pero…déjame recuperarte, Hermione. Te quiero. – de a poco se fue acercando más a la castaña, pero ella rehusaba su mirada. Hasta que lo enfrentó.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? No reaccionaste Malfoy – eso le dolió al rubio – Te esperé, pero nada. Meses que desperdicié esperando a que escribieras una puñetera carta o alguna explicación. Pero no fuiste capaz de mirarme a la cara y decirme que me habías cambiado por otra, otra a la que ni siquiera quieres. Déjame ser feliz. Continuemos con nuestras vidas, ¿quieres? – exclamó con un ademán de manos. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Aunque sentía realmente dentro de sí todo lo que estaba diciendo, necesitaba montar ese teatro para que él pensase que ya no podían estar juntos. Y le estaba quedando perfecto, ya que el Sly se creía cada palabra que ella decía.

-Te contradices. Tú eres la que me llamaste, la que buscó la noche pasada ese beso. No lo niegues – como negarlo, si él supiera que estaba todo premeditado… Pero al ver que ella no le contestaba se exasperó - ¡Tú quisiste que viniera aquí! – tiró la toalla al suelo con violencia y tomó a Hermione de la nuca. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia y sus respiraciones se entremezclaban – No juegues con mis sentimientos aunque yo haya jugado con los tuyos. Te necesito y no sabes cuánto. Por favor…

La castaña tomó esas manos masculinas entre las suyas y las fue alejando de su rostro. Fijó su mirada en él y con lentitud le respondió.

-Es verdad. Tal vez yo fui la que empezó todo esto porque me gustó que me correspondieras esa noche, o porque sigo pensando en ti y te necesito o tal vez porque me peleé con Ron por una razón muy obvia – Se acercó a su oído y le susurró – **Tú.**

Acto seguido lo empujó al césped y salió corriendo hacia el lago, dando inicio a la carrera que habían postergado por su cuenta. Se metió al agua con rapidez de nadadora y cuando ya había avanzado un buen trecho se dio la vuelta para reírse del rubio y continuó su camino.

-¡Hasta la vista Draco!

-Tramposa…. – dijo para sus adentros, y la siguió.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí! A ver quien gana la carrera, vayan con sus apuestas!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo (un tanto atrasado) de _Lo sabes_.

Mis disculpas al final del fic :D disfrutadlo antes de verme llorando y suplicando vuestro perdón jajaja.

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Te apetece hacer algo hoy, Theo amor mío? – le preguntó burlonamente Pansy mientras masticaba una tostada con mermelada.

-Pues la verdad es que no. Tengo ganas de quedarme echado todo el día y leer algún libro. ¿Buen plan, no? ¿Te apuntas? – dijo irónicamente el castaño ya que sabía de sobra que ella odiaba leer y todo lo relacionado con el mundo intelectual.

-Mmmm suena demasiado tentador, pero creo que resistiré y me iré de compras o algo así. – respondió bebiendo de su café. Negro como su pelo.

-Podrías llamar a Astoria, ha preguntado por ti varias veces desde que llegaste. Creo que ahora piensa que eres su mejor amiga o qué se yo. – comentó el con un mohín, y se sentó al lado de la pelinegra.

-Jaja, sí claro, como que estoy por la labor de salir con esa zorra. La que debería por lo menos mandarme una carta para saber como estoy es Millicent, ¡no sé nada de ella! – se quejó levantando las manos y poniendo expresión de niña pequeña enfadada.

-Creo que se fue a….

-¡Es que mira, ni una carta, una visita, nada! Pero si soy su mejor amiga, ¿qué se cree?

-…Escocia, por el trabajo de su…

-Cuando la vea…¡ay cuando la vea! ¡Es que tendrá que escucharme porque debería preocuparse un poco más! Me acuerdo que yo fui a su casa por su cumpleaños, y le compre una tarta preciosa, ¡preciosa! Y mira, ahora ella….

A este punto se podrá entender que Theo no tenía ningún interés de escuchar a su amiga. Porque cuando se ponía así, a hablar y hablar sin parar, prefería abstenerse de oír y hacer comentarios. Era como hacer una especie de zoom, como acercar una cámara invisible cuando algo le importaba, y desenfocarla cuando algo le daba sinceramente igual. Como ahora.

Mientras la Sly seguía discutiendo con ella misma, él cogió su abrigo y su bufanda, y salió a caminar por Londres. Pero no a vagar como solía hacer para encontrar nuevos lugares desconocidos, sino que iba con la intención de llegar a un lugar muy especial para él.

Con un _¡Adiós quejica! _ se despidió de su mejor amiga, a lo que ella respondió _¡No soy una quejica! Y, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Pues vete! ¡Te vas a perder un día de compras maravilloso conmigo, hasta te iba a comprar ropa y todo!_

Cerró la puerta, bajó las escaleras, y se enfrentó al frío mañanero al salir por la entrada principal del edificio. Lo primero que hizo fue calzarse sus guantes, arreglarse la ropa para que no quedara ningún hueco por el cual pudiera entrar ni una pizca de frío y dirigirse a su lugar favorito.

_El café de Montmartre._

_._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

.

.

.

Nadaba y seguía nadando, y ahora sí que empezaba a alcanzarla. Le faltaban unos cuantos metros, y con más fuerza que nunca braceaba, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que estaba a punto de cogerla. Estiró el brazo para agarrar el de ella, cuando de repente, Hermione desapareció bajo el agua inesperadamente.

Desconcertado, miraba a todas partes, pero no había rastro de ella. Se empezó a preocupar, pero anteponía a sus malos pensamientos el que ella le estuviera jugando una broma. Aunque cuando pasaron unos segundos más se dio cuenta de que eso no podía ser.

Y cayó en la cuenta.

Las sirenas.

Éstas emigraban a ese lago en invierno, mediante un canal subterráneo que había, por eso procuraban con la leona evitar nadar en esa época del año allí cuando estaban juntos. Pero ahora tenía más que claro que se les había pasado ese detalle.

Con presteza se hundió en el agua, clara y muy nítida, y comenzó a nadar lo más profundo que pudo, ya que las sirenas solían llevarse a sus víctimas a lo más hondo para que nadie pudiera rescatarlas. Pero el Sly, que ya llevaba bastante tiempo en el del Departamento de Misterios, contaba con la ventaja de que se había entrenado muy bien, durante mucho tiempo y en condiciones duras y difíciles. Estaba preparado para todo, siempre. Obviamente no cualquiera era digno a conocer los secretos más oscuros del Mundo Mágico sin la tortura tanto física como psicológica, eso estaba claro.

Seguía bajando y aún no había rastros de la castaña. Comenzaba a sentir el frío del invierno, y pensaba con tanta vehemencia encontrarla y sacarla de donde fuera que estuviera que empezó a desesperarse. Se le enredaban las algas en el cuerpo, y sentía todo tipo de animales marinos rozar su cuerpo. Tenía los miembros del cuerpo casa vez más entumecidos, y la carne de gallina.

Cuando en ese minuto la vio.

En los brazos de una sirena, ésta la estaba estrangulando poco a poco.

Una muerte lenta y cruel.

Con más fuerza que nunca nadó hacia ella, y sacó su varita, que llevaba amarrada en el pie. Lo había aprendido en el entrenamiento. Siempre hay que estar alerta, siempre hay que llevar la varita, aunque fuera a una cita.

Con un Desmaius logró alejar a la sirena, no sin esfuerzo, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica de ésta como consecuencia por haberle quitado su comida.

Tomó a la Gryffindor entre sus brazos y con la poca respiración que le quedaba comenzó a ascender, allí donde se veían ya los rayos del sol distorsionados en la superficie, deseando de una maldita vez por todas tocar tierra.

Subía pero se le hacía cada vez más complicado cargar con su propio peso y el de ella sin hacer enormes esfuerzos. Por cada patada que daba para impulsarse sentía como iba perdiendo la poca fuerza vital que le quedaba.

Se veía tan cerca el objetivo, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Con el último impulso que le era humanamente posible hacer, salió del agua. Se acercó a la orilla con rapidez, y tendió a Hermione en el césped.

No respiraba, y tenía un color casi azulino. El rubio probó con todo tipo de hechizos, pero sabía que tal y como la sirena había ejercido magia sobre ella, era casi imposible contrarrestar ese tipo de poder con un simple hechizo. Además sus conocimientos en medimagia eran demasiado básicos.

Viéndose privado de la magia, lo único que le quedaba era el método muggle.

El tiempo se le escapaba, y sabía que un segundo más era vital e imprescindible.

Así que presionando el pecho de la castaña, comenzó a reanimarla. Se acercó a su boca y sopló para que entrara aire. Repitió el movimiento en su pecho. De nuevo a darle más aire.

Pecho, aire, pecho, aire.

Pero ella no se movía.

-¡Vamos, Hermione, no me hagas esto! No moriste en la puñetera guerra de Hogwarts y vas a morir porque una sirena hija de puta te quiso estrangular. ¡Vamos, vamos! Tú eres más fuerte que esto – repetía los movimientos en su pecho mientras mechones rubios caían de su frente sobre su mirada preocupada y desesperada. –¡Vamos!

De repente, la leona comenzó a toser compulsivamente, escupiendo todo el agua que tenía dentro, mientras el la sostenía en brazos intentando abrigarla. Frotaba sus brazos, estaba tan fría que parecía de mármol. Había dejado de toser, y la miró.

Estaba mal, muy mal. La cara azulada, los ojos enrojecidos y los labios amoratados. Comenzó a temblar. Tenía hipotermia.

Primero y con dedos inseguros le acomodó unos mechones de pelo, y después la acurrucó en sus brazos para propiciarle el calor del que ella carecía en ese momento. Así, de un solo movimiento de varita el rubio los trasladó a San Mungo.

-¡Paso, paso! Necesito ayuda, ¡por favor! – entró al hospital chillando, a lo que acudieron varios medimagos a su auxilio.

En menos de lo que se puede imaginar tomaron a Hermione, alejándola de sus brazos. La colocaron con rapidez sobre una camilla, llevándola a la sala de urgencias. A Draco le ofrecieron ropa seca y mantas, y no dejaba de preguntar por ella. Le hicieron unos exámenes a los que él se negó primero, como siempre hacía con todo, terco como era, pero que terminó aceptando a regañadientes.

Entre tal y cual habían pasado sólo unos minutos, pero a él se le hacían horas. La espera y la incertidumbre eran horribles.

Y sentado allí, en esa camilla, en esa sala de hospital, ya no sabía nada.

Sólo le quedaba pelearse mil veces con los medimagos para que le dijeran algo sobre ella, y esperar a que todo saliera bien.

Esperar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Entró a la cafetería muerto de frío. Agradecía la gran chimenea que había allí más que nunca.

El Café de Montmartre era un establecimiento de dos pisos, un lugar alto pero muy estrecho, por lo que todo se disponía hacia arriba. Estaba envuelto en una atmósfera bohemia, cálida, y tenue. Habían escaleras por doquier, escaleras que llevaban a pequeños salones con sofás antiguos pero comodísimos en los que se podía echar uno a leer y descansar al mismo tiempo, escaleras que llevan a estanterías llenas de libros, tanto mágicos como muggles, escaleras que llevan a pequeños rincones con mesas blancas envejecidas adornadas por velas, en las que solían comerse algún que otro de los famosos pasteles de allí las parejas que encontraban en este sitio un lugar para enamorarse una y otra vez.

Todo el lugar estaba decorado con fotos antiguas. Las personas que iban y visitaban el lugar colocaban sus propias fotos de antaño en alguna de las muchas paredes que había allí, para que así siempre fueran recordadas.

Era ciertamente un lugar hermoso. Con sus paredes blancas envejecidas, llenas de recuerdos, pinturas, frases, velas, era un lugar para perderse de este mundo y adentrarse en otro. Por eso Theo desde que había descubierto este lugar, nunca quiso volver a probar otro café.

Con paso seguro el castaño subió la escalera que lo llevaría a la gran estantería con todos los libros que uno se pueda imaginar. Empezó a mirar: Tólstoi, Brönte, Dickens, Hemingway… no sabía que leer. Había leído, releído y desgranado la mayoría de los libros que estaban ahí, excepto uno que siempre le había llamado la atención, pero desde la primera vez que lo vio había desparecido, y todavía estaba perdido. ¿Dónde podría estar? Esa era la gran pregunta sin respuesta.

Decidió ir a la otra estantería que estaba justo al lado del rincón favorito que tenía allí. Siguió subiendo la escalera hasta lo más alto. Dobló a la izquierda, y en la barra pidió un café.

-Un manchado por favor. Ah, y agrégale tarta de arándanos con crema pastelera, gracias.

-Ahora mismo se lo llevamos .

-Gracias Mary – respondió el Sly con una gran confianza mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda. Allí ya todos lo conocían, aunque nunca se habían atrevido a tutearle hasta la fecha.

El quinto piso, que era donde se encontraba ahora, tenía un ventanal enorme que daba a una terraza que se abría en verano y era lo mejor de todo el lugar. En invierno era diferente porque hacía mucho frío, pero se cerraba todo herméticamente, para conservar el calor, y por la noche se podía ver todo Londres iluminado, y las estrellas acompañándolo. Un verdadero espectáculo que admirar.

Comenzó a dirigirse al gran sofá que siempre ocupaba, le gustaba ese sitio ya que tenía la ventaja de que estaba al lado de la barra, así que podía pedir café fácilmente y también de la estantería por lo que los libros siempre estaban a su alcance, además estaba en frente de la ventana por lo que había una vista preciosa, y como no decirlo, el sofá era comodísimo.

Pero cada vez que se iba acercando más iba vislumbrando algo, una cabellera rubia quizás.

Sí, una cabellera rubia y enmarañada que estaba sentada en su sitio preferido.

Esto no podía ser, era su sitio y así iba a seguir siendo.

Y ninguna rubia bonita se lo iba a quitar, ¡claro que no!

.

.

.

* * *

¿Ha pasado tiempo, eh? lo siento muchísimo de verdad, pero es que tooooodo lo que tenía escrito lo perdí por un fallo tecnológico. Un rollo. Pero bueno, aquí estoy humildemente postrada a vuestros pies pidiendoos que me deis una segunda oportunidad :D, actualizaré más a menudo, lo prometo!

Un besito, y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Aunque es corto, pero bueno, va con mis mejores intenciones!

PD: sé que sabréis ya quien es la rubia, o no? :)

Trickyn.


End file.
